please, love me forever
by lain.dari.yang.lain
Summary: naruto hanya seorang remaja polos yang mencari seorang gadis yang menolongnya dari kematian saat masih kecil, seorang gadis yang akan menjadi cinta sejatinya *sebenarnya saya agak ilfil nulis kata kata terakhir* warning : ooc, not MAINSTREAM IDEA, kekurangan compleate mohon dimaklumi


DISCLAIMER :NARUTO DAN HIGH SCHOOL BULAN PUNYA SAYA

.

.

.

RATE : K

.

.

.

PAIR : NARUTO X AKENO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

Akeno adalah siswa sma kuoh high school, dia siswa yang populer di sekolahnya, dia populer karena dia seorang wakil ketua osis menggantikan Tsubaki yang merupakan wakil ketua sebelumya yang pindah sekolah disaat tahun ajaran ketiga mereka baru berjalan 2 bulan, dia juga sangat cerdas, kreatif, rasa sosial yang tinggi namun bukan hanya itu dia juga sangat populer karena kecantikan dan keindahan tubuhnya mungkin tidak ada pria mesum di sekolahnya yang tidak mengenali dan tidak menginginkanya

Issie, itulah nama pria yang sangat di sukainya, mesum, bodoh, onar itulah karakteristiknya entah bagaimana ia bisa menyukai orang macam Issie itu, namun mungkin Akeno pikir cinta tidak butuh alasan, itulah mengapa ia dapat mencintai Issie

Akenopun mulai berani berdekatan dan mengobrol dengan issie, dan disaat itu ia berencan akan mengajak issie berjalan jalan berdua saat pulang tiba lalu saat mendapat momentumya ia akan menyatakan perasaanya

namun semua tidak sesuai harapan Akeno ketika, seorang pria berambut kuning berambut cerah menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah saat jam pulang dan dimulailah kisah Akeno dan Naruto...

 **gerbang sekolah**

di salah satu sisi luar pagar gerbang sekolah berdiri Naruto bersandar pada tembok pagar sekolah dan itu membuat siswa siswi yang keluar sekolah untuk pulang tidak melihatnya, kecuali mereka menengok kesamping pada bagian tembok pagar sekolah itu

naruto masih berdiri menunggu hingga orang yang di carinya itu keluar dari sekolah diman ia berada sekarang

dan tak lama beberapa saat kemudian datanglah orang yang dicarinya adalah Akeno yang bersama 2 orang temanya Irina shidou dan ino yamanaka yang juga anggota osis

'mereka' semakin dekat pikir naruto lalu Akeno dan lainnya pun sudah sampai di pintu gerbang, dan saat itu naruto langsung memanggil Akeno yang sontak membuat Akeno sendiri dan Ino, Irina dan beberapa orang disekitar mereka kaget karena kemunculan Naruto yang mereka kira tiba tiba

"Akeno-san, apa kabar, baik?" sapa naruto berusaha seramah mungkin baimanapun dia berada di wilayah sekolah kuoh dan jika dilihat dari pandanganya saja sudah dapat ketahuan kalau ada beberapa siswa yang tidak suka dengan kedatangan naruto apalagi Naruto mendekati wanita incaran mereka

"Akeno-chan siapa pria manis ini, apa dia pacarmu ?" tanya Irina

"dengan wajahnya sedikit baby face ini wajar saja kalau Akeno mau dengan pria ini iyakan Irina-chan" ucap Ino

"hm, kau benar Ino-chan" ucap irina membenarkan

"tu-tunggu jangan berpikiran seperti itu kalian salah paham dia bukan pacarku aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya dan baru bertemu denganya kali ini" ucap Akeno merusah membenarkan fakta atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, sedangkan naruto yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya diam saja

"sudahlah Akeno-chan aku mengerti kau terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkanya pada semua orangkan" ucap Irina

"kalian salah pa-"

"husstt, aku mengerti kok Akeno-chan" ucap Ino

"syukurlah kalau begitu" Akenopun mulai merasa sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Ino

"kau masih belum terbiasa berpacaran di depan umum, jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak mengakui pacarmu ini, iyakan" ucap Ino

"ka-kalian memang be-benar -bodohh" hardik akeno kesal kenapa teman atau bisa dibipang sahabatnya ini tidak ngerti ngerti juga

"ngomong ngomong siapa namamu ?" tanya Ino

"Naruto Uzumaki, Ino-san salam kenal" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"ohh, namamu sama dengan toping ramen ya Naruto-kun" ucap Irina

"hehehe ya begitulah" ucap Naruto

"namaku Irina dan ini Ino" ucap Irina

"ha'i salam kenal Irina-san, Ino-san" ucap naruto lalu membungkukan badannya

"jadi bagaimana kalau kita berteman dekat biar akrab sekali kali kami kerumahmu tidak apakan Naruto-kun" ucap Irina

"te-tentu saja tidak apa apa" ucap Naruto

"jadi ayo pulang" ajak akeno tiba tiba

"hm, baiklah aku akan pulang dengan irina, kalian berdua bersenang senanglah" ucap Ino dengan suara yang di buat buat

"kalian. . . ." beo Akeno

"yah, kami mengerti kalian butuh waktu berdua" ucap Irina

"heee, yang kumaksud bukan itu bodoh" ucap Akeno jengkel karena sikap teman temanya ini.

"sudah tak perlu malu, nimaktilah waktu berdua kalian, ayo Ino-chan kita pulang" ucap Irina mengajak Ino pergi

dan dengan segerapun mereka berlari meninggalkan naruto yang polos dalam keadaan bingung juga akeno yang kesal.

namun tiba tiba Issie yang notabenenya merupakan pria yang disukai Akeno lewat dan menghampiri di mereka

"yo Akeno-san. . ." namun Issie menjeda ucapanya karena melihat adanya Naruto di samping Akeno

"oh rupanya ada pacarmu juga ya" ucap Issie

"ti-tidak, dia bukan pacarku Issie-kun" ucap Akeno mencoba membenarkan fakta atas kesalah pahaman yang terjadi pada Issie

"yaa, tak perlu malu malu Akeno-san aku dapat memakluminya kok, nimaktilah masa muda kalian, daaahh" ucap Issie lalu pergi

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH KENAPA TADI KAU DIAM SAJA HAAA ? APA KAU MENGINGINKAN ITU TERJADI" teriak Akeno frustasi karena keberadaan Naruto yang dia anggap mengganggunya

sesaat kemudian Akeno berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto, sayang naruto yang merasa ditinggalkanpun mengejar akeno

"Akeno-san" panggil Naruto

". . . ." namun Akeno yan dipangilpun tidak menjawab

"Akeno-san" panggil lagi Naruto

"APA ?" teriak Akeno pada Naruto

"bi-bisakah kita bicara sebentar saja ?" tanya Naruto

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya balik Akeno

"bisakah kita bicara di taman dekat dari sini saja Akeno-san ?, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" pinta Naruto

"memangnya disini tidak bisa ?" tanya balik Akeno

"bisa sih tapi-"

"tapi kenapa ?" tanya Akeno malas

"disini banyak murid yang lewat jadi tidak enak kalau didengar orang banyak" ucap Naruto

"lalu ?"

"kita bicarakan di taman saja ya ?" ucap Naruto meminta persetujuan

"tidak mau aku masih banyak urusan" tolak akeno

"ayolah Akeno-san, ini penting" bujuk Naruto

"penting bagimu, tidak penting bagiku" ucap Akeno

"kumohon tolonglah" ucap Naruto

"kubilang tidak mau, aku ini bukan orang baik mungkin kau salah orang jadi pergilah" usir akeno makin kesal dengan keras kepalanya naruto

"jika kau menurutiku kali ini aku tak akan menahanmu dan mengikutimu nanti" ucap naruto berusaha keras agar Akeno mau mendengarkanya

"baiklah, tapi tidak lama" ucap Akeno

"ya ya, tidak lama kok" ucap Naruto

"kalau begitu ayo cepat" ucap Akeno sedikit membentak

"ha'i" balas Naruto

 **di sebuah taman**

"jadi katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" tanya Akeno

"begini Akeno-san aku datang kemari untuk membalas kebaikan mu padaku waktu itu" ucap Naruto

"membalas kebaikanku padamu ?" ucap Akeno membeo

"ya kau menolong nyawaku waktu itu, memang sudah lama sih" ucap Naruto menjelaskan

"menurutku ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, mungkin kau berbohong dan merwncanakan sesuatu" ucap Akeno tidak percaya dan sedikit menyelidik

"benar aku tidak bohong kok, waktu itu kau menyelamatkanku walau saat itu kita masih kecil tapi aku masih ingat mungkin kau yang lupa, saat itu karenamu aku terselamatkan dari maut" ucap Naruto

"mungkin kau salah orang atau aku ini mirip dengan orang yang kau cari" ucap akeno lalu berdiri

"jadi carilah orang yang menolongmu itu sampai ketemu aku pergi dulu" ucap Akeno lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto

"Akeno-san tu-"

"bukankah kau tadi bilang jika kau tidak akan menahanku jika aku menirutimu kali ini" ucap Akeno

"ha'i aku ingat aku mengatakan itu tadi" ucap Naruto

"bagus, kalau begitu aku pulang sampai jumpa" ucap Akeno lalu berjalan pelan dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya

Dia senang pria yang tidak dia kenal itu tidak membuntutinya lagi, tapi dia juga sedikit heran ia merasa Naruto itu adalah pemuda yang polos dan jujur tapi sikapnya padanya kasar.

sedangkan Naruto hanya diam melihat kepergian Akeno

"mungkin Akeno-san akan mendengarkanku besok, sepertinya ia memang sedang sibuk" ucap Naruto lalu pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Akeno

pagi ini Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kemarin yaitu menunggu akeno di gerbang sekolah, namun hari ini berbeda karena ia menunggu pada saat pagi hari dimana semua murid datang ke sekolah

setelah Naruto menunggu sejak lama di depan gerbang sekolah akhirnya Akeno orang yang ditunggu tunggupun muncul juga batang hidungnya

"AKENO-SAN" panggil Naruto dengan berteriak dan sontak langsung membuat akeno yang dipanggil mendekat kearahnya

"aku sudah lama menunggumu" ucap Naruto

'BUAGH' sayang sekali bukanya balas menyapa tapi Akeno justru meninju kepala Naruto

"BAKA, apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucap Akeno marah

"tentu saja . . . . . menunggumu Akeno-chan" ucap Naruto iseng

"heeeee" kaget Akeno

TBC

akhirnya fic keempat saya siap diluncurkan, dan langsung dipublish hiuuu *ngelap keringat*

sekian gays mungkin kalau banyak yang menilai bagus akan saya lanjutkan

PLEASE YOURE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE STORY


End file.
